Mirror
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Non-Yaoi. About Relena and Heero. Reloaded story. Heero is having problems.... Angst.


Mirror By DSA 1+R, Angst, Non-Yaoi. Reload from 2001.  
Notes : Disclaimers apply.

_Click. _

The image rewound itself back. Automatically it began to play again inside the tiny window on screen. '... not right. We as humans have the mind and will to grasp what we truly desire. And that is peace.' _Click._ The image reversed again briefly. 'And that is peace. Peace is-'

_Click._

Relena. She was beautiful, and perfect in her idealism. Heero watched her moving figure, admiring her grace and proud poise. Before her tiny figure an audience of thousands of important men and women stood, all listening to her speech with attentiveness. He stopped the clip, and closed the switched off his computer. Sitting in his seat, he looked at his shadowed image, reflected awkwardly off the now blank screen before him.

'I want to protect you Relena.'

He stood up in the small apartment room, and walked over to the bathroom. Heero ignored the small scattered bottles around his foot as he did so. He opened the creaky door. The stench of excretion and old urine drifted out from the inside. He ignored the stench and headed straight to the rust stained sink inside. Heero switch on the water and washed his hands. Then he opened the cabinet above the sink. He took out a mirror. It was the only unbroken mirror in the entire apartment. The edge around it was a faint shade of rosy pink. It was an antique hand mirror with roses caved into the back of it. It was a feminine possession. It was Relena's mirror.

He looked in it and touched his face. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Relena's hand that caressed his cheek. Then he opened his eyes again. To his shock, his eyes looked like Relena's eyes. The expression in them was unnatural to him. They were peaceful, without the icy glare he had gotten use to. He dropped the mirror. It smashed. Heero looked at the pieces. His hands shook. Heero clamped his hands tightly into a fist to stop the shaking. They stilled. He drew in a deep breath, and exhaled outwards. Slowly, he forced himself to relax. His heart however remained beating fast, the fear in him unabated.

'Relena... I am not....'

It had been months since she had last caught a glimpse of Heero. She wanted to see him. It had been so long. Relena sighed. She drew her feet up on her bed and rested her head on her arms. It was alright for her to think about things other than work, she reminded herself. She had the right to be human too, even if it was only when she was alone. Relena curled up, and tried to ignore the flicker of guilt she had at the thought. It was night, the meetings for the day already over. She was tired and had done her duty. Was it so bad for her to dream a little of him? Yes it was, so she should stop. If she kept on dreaming, she would never stop. She might even drop all her duties to go meet him. T

here was a knock on her door. Relena frowned briefly. She had told her maid that she was retiring for the night and she did not want to be disturbed. But maybe it was an emergency. Her shoulders drooped. Another political crisis that needed solving in the night. She was getting tired of those.

'Open up the door now, or I'll knock it down.'

A man's voice, not her maid's. And seemingly determine to get an audience with her. She had no idea what the man wanted, or how he gotten past security, but she would meet the man's demand. She had a feeling that she had better be fast as she sensed the man would carry out his threat. However she was in her purple and very lacy dressing gown- not exactly the attire that a vice foreign minister should be seen in. She scrambled off her bed and grasped a one pink piece suit.

'Please wait a moment. I shall be out there in a moment,' she called out.

Unsure whether the stranger would burst in regardless of her request, she quickly pulled on her dress suit. The door thudded. It looked like he wasn't going to grant her request. She hurriedly did her buttons. As she finished slipping on a pair of heels the door burst open. She turned and looked at the intruder with a frown, determined not to look ruffled by the ruffian. To her surprise, it was Wufei who had entered.

'I know you said you needed time but this matter is urgent. We have a crisis on our hands...' his voice trailed off.

Relena tilted her head, and lifted one eyebrow inquisitively at Wufei. 'And what matter is urgent that you must break into a lady's bedroom without granting her a proper few minutes to attain her modesty?'

The Asian's man's mouth gaped. He opened his mouth and shut it again.

'Well, speak . Please do not stand there looking stunned.'

'Heero...' Her heart jumped. Did something happen to Heero?'What has happened to Heero? Where is he?'

Wufei looked at Relena. He had a faint sick, pale tone to his skin.

'You tell me Heero. What has happened to you?'

A familiar, dark blonde hair girl stepped out from behind Wufei. She too, had the same paleness to her face as Wufei did.

'Heero...'

The mirror cracked.

_Fin._


End file.
